Chained to nations
by amnisia
Summary: (Hetalia x demon reader) the time you had to escape where you had come from was taken up by the entry way that pulled you through it. Now a forced familiar to some not quite human humans you try to find a way back. As they and you find out more of your escape to work to not care of them. But how can't you?
1. Nerds in robes

This was the last thing you expected to happen. When you had accidentally left the gates you didn't think the retaliation to come so fast. The bright tunnel tore open the red sky. You were too captivated by it to notice the chain that began to wrap around your neck. The length of the silver chain extended to the torn entrance. In a blink you were inside the entryway. Reopening your (color) eyes you weren't near the gates anymore. The collar that sat like a choker around the flash of your neck was a creation of copper inlaid with red metal, the chain itself was copper. This was a familiars chain that was used on higher class familiars. This definetly sucked hard. "Well, it worked." A man with a Romanian accent said. It was added with a small fit of coughing from two other parties. The dank room was now half filled with dark red smoke, it began to fade away as you got a clearer look at the three men before her; the one with the Romanian accent wore a wee hat, oddly colord hair and you could see fangs. The one in the center had eyebrows like caterpillars the one next to him had a upside down cross clip in his hair. They all wore robes and looked like someone had just broke a plate. "What?" You asked. You looked down and noticed you wore a one piece dress; black with a dark red corset tied so it seem your breasts were able to pop out. The skirt went to your knees and the sleeves were puffed out to the wrists. It matched your (colord) horns and (texture) wings. " what did you do?" "Just brilliant" eyebrows said with sarcasm. "You brought out the wrong thing." "You drew up the circle." The Romanian accused. As they fought you yanked at the chain, pulling and twisting this way and that in a attempt to break it. Cross clip, eyebrows, and the Romanian each held one branch of the chains end. Meaning this was a transfer chain. The idea of being a humans familiar wasn't appealing, especially to theses kind of guys. "Get her back." Eyebrows orders. The Romanian began to replie but stopped when they saw you stand up. You stayed staring in one place at the men. You held the center of the chain in one hand. Stepping forward the man with the eyebrows took a step backwards. "Which one summons me?" You asked. The three men looked at eachother, "I think we all had," the Romanian said. You groaned when he said that, this meant you were going to be here awhile. "What's your name?" He asked. "(Name)," you said, it took you a moment to realize what he had asked. "I'm not just some familiar, send me back." You orderd them. Although you were running you hand't meant to be in the human realm. "We can't" the cross clip said, he had a monototic way of saying things. "Not until we get the right ingredients. You have to be our familiar until then." He said. You looked the men over, they weren't just humans. You could tell just by their scent. You had time though, you could figure it out.

* * *

The cross clip wearing one walked next to you. Looking him you you couldn't help but smirk, the mans name was Lukas as he told you. He seemed to be more of a boy then a man. And yet sense he held your chain you were stuck.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

He glanced over at you, " to my home," he explained. " Arthure has a meeting and I pulled the short straw. I do need to warn you of one thing though,". He looks at you with his blue eyes. "for now I am living with my...'brothers' so you will need to bear with them." he said

you nodded. This was the first time you had gone into the human realm. There were more realms and this realm was the the honest most made fuN of. You might as well enjoy it while you were there. It was obvious he wasn't a human, mat be his brothers were.

You enterd the home of your new master. The first thing you noticed was the blonde man in the kitchen. He was tall and scary as a bear, his back was turned so you could see his muscles flexing as he mives around the room. When he turned he was handsome in a terrifying way.

"who is she?" He asked. You blinked for a moment at his deep voice. "(Name)" you said. You nodded at him slightly, going past him without even glancing at Lukas as you did. you fell onto the couch and laid on your stomach. Looking at the magazines on the coffee table and opening it.

"I'm Berwald." The tall man said from the kitchen. His accent was very thick to the point of having to strain to understand him. You nodded at the words he spoke. The "magazine" was literal only tables.

Lifting another one you raised an eye at it. It was a porno mag with a wee bit of bondage. Raising a eye at you you flipped the pages. A few pages of the mag seemed to be harder to ope-. The mag was snatched from your hands.

"whered you get that?" The man asked. He was a little shorter then Berwald, his hair probably made up the differnce. "Lukas, what'd ya do?" He asked when he saw that you had wings And a set of horns.

"she'a a familiar from another dimension, and she's under my hand for now." Lukas said from the kitchen door way. The wild haired one looked down at you. You rolled onto your back and grinned at him.

"Well, now I know you aren't gay." You said. this was going to be fun.


	2. Dogs, licorice, and you

You smelt it before you actually saw it.

instictivelly hunching up to a more defensive position, the wild haired man stopped to look at you with questions. He looked at Lukas as if he could interpriate what you were doing. Seeing you were pounded like a angry cat.

The sound of light nails on wood was heard throughout the house. The door that led to the rest of the house rooms was openend. Another blonde man enters the room with a little fluffy dog at his feet. Seeing the hound made you hunch lower, the fangs you hid within your gums were unsheathed.

the new man looked rightfully scared. You heard Lukas sigh from the kitchen. "That is (name), she is going to be around for a bit." he explained. "The annoying one is Matthis, the other is Tino."

The one called Tino lightly waved at you. The other one had a bemused look on him at your still hunched position. The little white dog yipped and trotted closer to you, making You get off the back of the couch. It was obvious you didn't like Dogs, you were now pressed to the glass window.

"Aw, she's scared if little Hanatomago." the Dan. Grinned lifting the wee ball of fluff from the ground. He held her in front of him toward you, you hissed at Hanatomago, the dog now cried a little. "She's not gonna hurt ya." He said.

you pressed back even more. With a slight little creak the glass window broke in a spiderweb crack. With a wee bit more pressure it completely broke. Taking the oppertunity to break away from the home. Your chain jerked Lukas's arm with you, pressing on the chain with a squeeze it extended as you got away.

"dammit Denmark." Lukas hissed at him.

* * *

The sun was a glowing lamp of orange and and firey red. The light was a canvase of yellow with the blue that was left getting darker. The sky peeked out and merged with the smell of the tree You were perched in. The branch at the top supported your weight just enough.

the third realm that you had called your home never had these colors decorate the sky. It was only red day and night, it was cooler here too. the only problem was the dang dogs here.

the dogs that resided in your realm were just those that Beelzebub kept. Those were sent on you if he was displeased. Those things were literally hell hounds, with a thunderous bark.

"Hey, (name)." Lukas said from the bottom of the tree. You looked under you, he was hanging onto the chain. "What?" You asked. The spite in your voice was clearly audible as you spoke.

"are you going to be out here all night?" He asked.

you thought about it for a moment. "I guess not." You said pushing from the branch. Your wings expanded just enough so you fluttered down, the forest ground squished under your bare feet. "How long will it take to get me free of you people?"

Lukas thought for a moment, "I don't know just yet. for know the chain can be transfers from one to another, even to those that weren't there for the ritual." He explained looking you over, "anything else?"

"Yeah," you started. "if you're all brothers why do you have different accents?"

Lukas managed to jump and dodge the question until you returns to the home. The window was now covers by wood, you gave a smile of apology to Lukas before entering. A bird flew at you,

"ey, who's that?" It asked. It was one of those Arctic birds, the penguins things that can fly. it had a wee bow on its breast. The bird flutters a few inches from your face. You stared back at the bird.

"(name)," you said. You looked to Lukas next to you, "whys the penguin talking?" You whispers.

" He's a puffin." A boy said from the couch.

you reached a hand out to pat the bird. "He's fluffy," you said almost cooing.

"I know, I'm adorable." It said. You couldn't help but smile. "he's Emil." lukas said nodding to the boy. He raised a hand to say hi.

"hey," you said taking a seat on the couch next to him. You noticed the bag in his hand, he offerd you some of its contents. Taking one of the half braided red lines from the bag. you bit into it and eyes instantly got big at its taste.

Two minutes later Emil had to get another bag. He looked at you when he sat back down, you watched the box show different shows of violence. You couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at the weird image, the bird having gotten on your head with out even noticing it.

Lukas watched you from the other side of the couch. He had dealt with demons before but you were a different class. One with more apparent free will Then others. You absent mindlessly pulled at the collar, meaning you weren't used to it. the cloud had either opened the entry way further into the realm then thought or you were already far from the gate.

The Dane Matthias entered, he Appears to be upset that you were still here. He seemed to be more upset about that mag then you thought. "Aren't familiars suppose to work?" He asked.

"aren't men suppose to have a deeper voice?" You asked sitting forward at the T.V.


	3. Working out Axis style

You more or less followed Lukas through the town. Now wearing a way-too-large gray sweater on loan from Berwald. With shorts from Tino, they were almost hidden under the sweater. You had, sorta, apologized to Berwald after cutting two slits in the back, letting your wings be free from constriction.

according to Lukas he had a meeting with his club. Being his familiar you went along, the afternoon smelled like bread. It was still expected to be a bit until the sun went down, lunch had just ended for the humans of the town. Being a demon you didn't need to eat for nourishment, more for just the pleasure of feeling calories go past your lips and rest in your tummy.

"stay here until I get back," Lukas ordered you. you were in front of a very odd looking shop. Probably one of those weird places where you can get eye of newt or virgins blood.

"I'm kinda chained to you, Norge." You said yanking on the chain for emphasis.

Lukas looked at you with a slight surprise. "W-why call me that?" He asked.

"I heard Matthis call you that. Why? Is that his designated pet name for you?" You asked.

Lukas percked his lips in annoyance, going to one of the benches and placing his end if the chain on to it. He mutterd something and now it was welded to the wood of it.

"did you just transfer my ownership to a bench?" you asked.

"Just wait here." Lukas finally said.

You groaned pulling on the chain. This was getting beyond annoying, at least his brothers were cute. It was borderline hilarious on how they tried to hide that they weren't human, they were either close enough or were a higher level demon to be your master. It took years of waiting to escape him, how long would it take to escape these men. Or whatever they were.

"da." A wee meow went through the air. You were laying on your back on the bench, a massive brown cat sat next to the bench. His eyes were closed and he was thick like a Stuffed animal.

"da," it said again. That was the weirdest meow you had ever heard. At least it wasn't a dog.

You reached down to touch his head. He sniffed your fingers first but rubbed against you. His purr was a thick as his fur, hoping onto your stomach. You grunted at his weight but he seemed to smile down at you.

"Sweet, I made a new friend." You laughed petting the cat. He must have been somebody's pet seeing that he was so friendly. The cat warmed you better then a furnace, a fuzzy furnace. "I'll call you...fluffy."

the cat stopped purring.

"okay, noy fluffy." You resumes to pet him. He began to purr again after assuring you his name was not Fluffy.

"one more lap!" Someone yelled in the distance.

You sat up and looked down the street. three men were jogging toward you, the one in front was shouting to the others. One looked as if he was almost crying. The one in the front had blonde hair under a baseball hat, tanktop, army pants, and boots. You could see the mans angry blue eyes from your spot. The one who appeard to be almost crying had a reddish brown hair, a obnoxious curl sprang out from the side of his head. A black jacket and a blue tie, how was he even running? His eyes were closed. Then there was the last one, he was calmly jogging at the middle, massive brown eyes, a flat bowl cut and white work out clothes.

your new cat friend jumped down from you. He ran away as the men jogged closer. He either didn't like them or he was still angry at you about the whole "fluffy" thing.

"but I don't wanna!" The curled hair guy said.

he stopped to pant near your bench. The blonde guy had his hands on his hips and glaring to the other guy. Judging by his crying and cute hair he must have been Italian.

"What're you doing?" You asked the three men. They looked your way, the blonde one raised an eyebrow aT Your appearance. The calm, cool, and collective lad walked over to you.

"hello." He said slightly bowing. Wow did this guy have a accent. "Excuse me but, what is that consolation?" He asked Pointing to your horns.

you tilted your head slightly,"cos-play?" You repeated.

the blonde guy walked over, "we aren't done training." he declared. The Accent of his had to be german, or he spat a lot.

"I'm (name), who're you?" You asked ignoring the pissed German.

"I am Kiku, (name)-San, this is mr. Ludwig and Feliciano-San." The Japanese guy said.

"choi!" Feliciano said appearing almost out of nowhere. For a guy who was whining about jogging a few minutes ago he suddenly had a lot of energy. "It's good to meet you, you're just a angle right?" He asked.

"um, thanks?" You said.

"(name)." Lukas called leaving the store and heading to you.

"gotamorgan, norway." Ludwig said to Lulas as he neard. "Have the magic cloud congured something new?"

"Something like that," Lukas said, looking at the axis he obviously had a new plan. "hey, Axis, will you be willing to keep an eye on her for a while? She has to have a master at all times and I still have to recreate something to return her."

"but we were going to get pasta!" Feliciano whined.

"what's pasta?" You asked watching Lukas hand the chain to Ludwig.

only Kiku seemed to see the mix of shock and horror on Felicianos face at your statement. Feliciano grabbed your wrist and was running, draggin. You with him down the street. Ludwig had to yell at him to slow down.

so that was how you first had tried pasta.


	4. Pasta and old people

A almost hour later you sat at a table, a plate of what the humans called pasta sat before you. Feliciano watches you expectively, Ludwig read a book and the third man Kiku ate the food from his plate quietly.

"is it good?" Feliciano asked after you put a fork full of the food in your mouth. The mixed taste of tomatoes, spices, and the carbs sent your taste buds into over drive. it was warm and you felt a wee bit of the sauce on your face, saving it was good was a understatement.

you nodded with your mouth still full. Eating more of the pasta before you noticed what the others were doing. You could hear Feliciano eating as well, looking up Ludwig tossed a napkin at you.

"thank you," you said wiping your face. "let me guess; you guys are brothers too?"

"nein, we are the axis powers." Ludwig corrected. He didn't look up from his book.

"oh, is that a social club for lonely people?" You asked.

"mr. Britan would be a part of this, wouldn't he?" Feliciano asked.

"what are you guys then?" you asked. "None of you smell like humans, even that cat smelt weird. If you were demons you would have taken me back by now."

Ludwig and Kiku shared a look. Feliciano was far too enthrall in the carb filled food before him to have actually heard anything. How could he even see sense his eyes were still shut.

"I've heard enough accents in the realm to know that you are all from different country's, and even continents." you went on. "So unless there are a new type of colonge on the market, what's the deal?"

"each of us is a physical and living representations of a seperate country," Ludwig began to explain with his thick accent. "our superiors and bosses are the political and the more mechanical side of them, while we still live on. Born the time our countries became we live for a efinity or possible longer."

"Is that why you all smell like my grandfather?" you asked, "that is pretty cool, I bet your boss dousn't send hell hounds on you. Is that why you all live in the same area?"

This time Kiku nodded.

"wait a minute; Axis, now I get it!" you cheered, maybe five minutes later. "can I have more pasta?"


	5. How to deal with fast walkers

Being a nations familiar meant you got to go along on a meeting. This world meeting hopefully wouldn't be boring like watching Ludwig work out or listening to Feliciano to yak about pasta.

well, watching Ludwig workout wasn't completely boring.

you had worn a pair of pants from Feliciano that fit uncomfortable well. One of Ludwig's black tank tops that fit you like a dress. Staying close to him as you entered the building. With no shoes your bare feet smacked as you almost trotted to stay close.

"will you quite walking so fast?" You asked. you grabbed the chain with both hands and attempted to pry it apart. The clinking of chains was audible in your ears, when you bit down on it you heard it crack a wee bit.

* * *

Britain and France yelled at one another from their chairs. America was at the chalk board with chain discussing the belonging of the separate countries between them. Russia sat quickly with a sweet smile on his face, and some boy with a bear sat at the back. it didn't appear as if anyone had noticed him yet, or even this week.

"you bloody fr-!" Britain started to yell. The room was quickly a washed in a red light. (Name) landed on Britain's lap with a thud. She blinked around the room for a second then grinned, "hey, Eyebrows, fancy meeting you here." You said putting your hands behind your head.

Britain shoved you off of him. "Well then." You scoffed standing.

a man with blue eyes and wore a cape helped you up. "Arthur, you hadn't introduced to your lovely friend." He said still holding your hand in front of him. He kissed it when you look at him.

"oh, right." Arthur said, "allies this is (name), she's a familiar the magic club and I accidentally summoned."

"sick wings yo." A teenager In a bomber jacket said. He grabbed one of your wings with both hands, the sensation of someone touching your wings with gloves hands was so foreigners to you you jumped forward in surprise. The caped man caught you.

"sensitive?" He asked with a smirk.

You retracted from him. "you have pretty hair," was all you said noticing his almost girl like hair. You looked at the other men the tallest one who was in a scarf reminded you of something...

"you look like a cat I saw." you said remembering the cat you had befriended. At least until the whole fluffy thing. "Was he yours? He was brown and about this big." You explained holding your hands out to demonstrate how large fluffy was.

"da, russicat is mine." He replied in his Russian accent.

"(Name), why are you here?" Arthur asked after a moments introduction.

"well, I was with Ludwig but he was walking to fast and when I tried to get more freedom on the stupid chain POOf I was here." You explained.

"did you bite the chain?"Arthur asked looking over the metal.

you paused for a second thinking, "no..."

the Allies , as they called themselves continued on with their meeting. you sat at the back of the table next to the teen with the bear. He looked like Arthurs old little brother Alfred, maybe it was his twin. Or very familiar cousin.

"can I pet your bear?" You asked, he looked at you with surprise.

"who're you?" The bear asked looking up at her owner.

you were a bit surprised when she spoke. Well actually not that surprised, that bird talked so why not the bear too?

"I'm Canada, your owner." He told the bear. You smiled at his curl that bounced as he looked down. He had large eyes under his glasses, he was in a word adorable.

You reached over and rubbed the bears head. It was softer then a pillow, the bear seemed to coo as you stroked her head. Canada looked at you as you petted him, you unknowingly smiled as the fur rubbed the skin between your fingers.

"I'm (name), what's your real name?" You asked.

he paused at that for a moment. "M-Mathew." he stutters.

you smiled and nodded to him. The smile diseaperd when you heard one of the allies say; "the new machine has successfully opened."

The accent was Russian, turning to Ivan or Russian whatever your formality. "What has opened?" You asked.

the allies looked to you," Ivan's boss managed to have a scientific and physical entryway created." Arthur explained. "he is using a few notes the club and I had written when we created you as a familiar."

your face showed how hard you were thinking. What the opening of a massive entryway meant. "You have to close it."

the allies looked taken aback at your sudden statement. Ivan looked at you with curiosity. "Last time you were lucky to only have me come through, and that was by accident. What would come through if the opening was bigger and there wasn't a chain waiting to keep it in line?" You asked.

the room had grown silent for a moment. "so, who's taking me home this Time?" You asked crossing your legs and waiting for a answer.


	6. Brothers and beer

Turned out Arthur was taking you home.

he didn't find the joke you and France kept making was funny. You walked along side him as the sun was growing full. Arthur was keeping you from falling over yourself because you had stared at it. The walk way turned to cobble and you blinked. You could tell it wasn't where you had been before.

"how did we get to Britain so fast?" You asked.

"hmm? Oh it's not my country, this is where my brothers and I live for the moment." He said. A large manor was coming closer from a distance, you heard shouting from inside. "How many brothers do you have?" You asked the two of you going to steps.

"for now, five." He said opening the door.

"for now?" You asked quickly following him in. You were greeted by a drunk man yelling incoherently at another guy who was trying to get him off the table. You couldn't help by smile as Arthur smacked his forehead in annoyance and frustration. That gesture meant this had happens before.

"damn it, Scotland." Arthur muttered. You were grinning at that point, the man who was most likely Scotland held a bottle in one hand. His hair was a flaming red, a single earring and piercing green eyes that matched England's. He stopped yelling and took a drink from the bottle.

"so, can any body in your family hold their liquor?" you asked jokingly. That was from talking with Germany for a while. The boy attempting to get Scotland down turned toward you and England.

"Hello," he said in a accent you couldn't place just yet.

"(Name), these are my brothers;the one on the table is Scotland, the one who had just spoke is Wales and Ireland is somewhere else." Arthur said looking around as if he might see him somewhere.

"Hey!" A wee voice called out behind you. You turned around to see a little boy in a sailers uniform,he looked up with large eyes that put puppies to shame. "Oh, and Sealand."

"hey little guy." you saib rubbing Sealands head. He cringes slightly as his hat was shifted from side to side on his head. He certainly had the eyebrows of this family. Even though they appeard to be in varinging ages.

"why the chain little brother?" The one known as Wales asked. He walked over to the three of you. He didn't seem to be older then Arthur but not all siblings were the same.

"she's a familiar who is a higher class them those that we had successfully enclosed." Arthur explained. He looked at you as he talked, as if he was looking for conformation. "We are taking turns in watching her."

"you make me sound like a kid." You mumbled half heartedly. The guy Scotland had finally gotten off the table, he steadied himself on the counter as he walked over to you four. You noticed the earring the was on the shell of his ear. It had a small room on the metal of it.

"who's the lass?" He asked in a very thick accent. At this point you were getting a slight migraine fromthe amount of people talking around you. "You might as well attach the chain to the couch, England." You said trying to find a diverson from yourself. "Unless you wanna share a bed with me."

You saw England blush. It would be less funny if it wasn't so easy...

clearing his throat Britain moves through his group of brothers. You followed him, entering to the sitting room with ,yet, another young lad with eyebrows. Britain made hasty introductions to you and his other brother Ireland.

you waved to him but he was still staring to your wings to wave In return. Britain sitting you down on the couch, "stay,", he said placing his end of the chain on the couch arm chair.

"Goodnight, (Name)." He said turning to the stairs.

"don't I get a kiss goodnight?" You called as he mounted the steps. He paused and sighed before continuing on. You grinned at his hidden annoyance.

the boy Ireland kept shifting his eyes from his book pages to you and back to the book. You stood and reached out for the remote that rested under the T.V, it was just out of reach by a half afoot. Britan probably did this on purpese.

Eventually Ireland stood and handed the remote to you. You grinned and sat back down, Ireland micking you onto the chair. yoi could see him looking over his book at you from over his book. You pointed the remote at the television with both hands and pressed the buttons as though you were firing a gun.

* * *

Within a hour you had found a marathon of several slaughter films. Laying on your tummy with a blanket one half over you. The night was blunt outside the window, stars a white blaze in the distance.

even being from a hell realm you would have thought this was the cheepest thing in this and other realms. after the second movie the phone near you rang, you golted up in surprise. Grabbing the bodie of the phone and holding it to your ear, "hello?" You asked.

"hey, Britan!" The voice on the other end said. It was the American, Alfred. He was susposively Britans brother aswell. Who ever his mother was she definetly needed a hobby.

well, you might as well have some fun with this.

"hello, America." You said pretending to have a thick accent.

"Did Russia call you yet?" America asked, "turns out he turned the thing on and nothing came out. You know besides that gust of wind he said happend."

"He did, what form of wind?" You asked.

"I Don't know; the airy kind. Anyway, he's calling me to get to you."

"America?" A third voice added to the conversation. It was Britans.

"dude, Theres two of you?" America asked.

"(name), get off the phone!" Britan yelled.

you hung up the phone. Hand itching to pick it up and hear what they were saying. Almost half a hour later he came downstairs, in a haste to get dressed. He passed by you on his way out.

"Take me with you." You demanded standing to follow him.

"No, you will probably just make comments and annoy everyone." He said getting to the door. The chain yanked you back by your neck. You touched the metal in pain and looked at Britan with seriousness.

"That wasn't wind that came through." You said. "That was a vanguard Belzabub had sent. They change shape, and now one is released because you people are idiots."

Britan stopped and looked at you, "that has yet to be determined." He said.

you slapped your face in anger and frustration. The door closed behind him.


	7. Statue guy from the basement

You silently shouted at the door when it closed. There was no point in awaking the entire house because of his stubbornness. You weren't that sarcastic, at least according to how you sound.

stomping back to the couch you attempted to pay attention to the movie. A blonde woman was running through the woods. Not surprisingly she tripped, the killer came up toward her and-.

"what are you watching?"

you almost squired at Sealand's sudden appearance at your side. He looked at you from the side of the couch. Wearing his uniform.

"it's a horror movie marathon, Britain left a bit ago." you explained looking out the window as you said that. You noticed that the sky seemed darker.

Sealand looked at you with knit eyebrows, "where did he go?" He asked.

"off to play with America and probably russia," you mutterd. The sound of shoes walking across the floor echoed in the night house. You noticed Sealand walk across the room to the door. "Where are you going?" You asked standing to be withing arms reach of him.

"I'm a country too." He said going to the door, "I am going too."

You began to voice your discourage at him leaving. He was probably older then the kid form he was in. that still didn't help the protective side of you to appear. The sky outside was obvious as to growing darker then a regular night ahould naturaly permit. That was a side affect of a high entity entering this realm; A.K.A the vanguard.

belzabub was far from a ruler of your realm, but still being one of the highest class meant he could capture lower class entities. That was what you were; a pet. Of course it was unnecessary for you to wear a chain. That was so far the only thing that being his pet was better then being a nations familiar. Although you hadn't to put to any actual work, in a attempt to do dishes you broke one. It was because you accidentally got sprayed with by water and the plate in your hands snapped in two.

"you should probably stay here for now," you offered. "You know, just in case."

Sealand got a raised eye brow look. He was about to speak when the window slammed open. Standing and going to the window, shutting them with both hands. Sealand went closer to you. looking to the stairs you imminently thought to awake the siblings of Britain.

"does-does Britain have his own set in the basement?" You asked. "The kind that has chalk and that other weird stuff?"

Sealand nodded.

as if to make itself noticed the area outside the door of the basement lightly glowed. "Go wake up your brothers." you told him, "like, fast."

Sealand didn't respond, going up the stairs with swift feet. The basement door was swung open by a force. The lap next to the Couch was grabbed and held out as if it were a sword. The teeth that was laying dormant in your gums appeared, wings spread out a wee bit more to assume a larger looking stance.

the vanguard Moved forward. It was formed of a large cooper statue. Made to be taller then a average male, there was no eyes nor face but a blank slate. The shoulder pads alone looked too heavy for a average person to lift. The weapon was a lance of iron, the size of it was at least three feet long. At least it wasn't one of those hounds...

the vanguards didn't come with vocal cords to even speak. Not that you would have even attempted to. rolling to the side of the couch as the lance came down. The floors split and the lamp in your grasp hit its shoulder. It broke quickly, that was too bad, it looked expensive.

with a right swing toward you you attempted to jump back. The chain around your throat stopped you from escaping to far. Letting out a choked cry as it close lined you back. The lance hitting its target on the center of your spine.

The vanguard grabbed the chain and lifted you up. Shooting both of your feet out at it's breast plate. The shook of the metal send a sudden jolt through your legs. It was good that you were incapable of dying by natural means.

the vanguard shifted as something hit it's back. The guy Scotland managed to sober up in a few hours. That or he was very good as surviving a hangover and punch multiple metal things. Judging by his eyes that appeared to be laced with anger.

you noticed Sealand peering over at you from the stairs.

the vanguard dropped you to turn to the bigger threat. You rubbed your neck before running past the vanguard. The moving statue swung the free arm at you, catching the corner of your head. The pain in your head reverberated from the strong arm hitting one of your horns and you felt it as though it were bleeding.

grabbing Scotland's arm and pulling him with you. You let your wings encase the two of you. The vanguards weapon hit the outside of your wings, the strong outside of it held but you still cried out at the contact.

you fell to your knees, the horn that was struck by the vanguard was loose. touching it your hand came back bloodied, you moved forward to escape its grasp. the chain held you back once more, Scotland grabbed your arm to keep you from falling.

that was when Wales turned up, going to the side of you and Scotland. he looked up at the vanguard with wide eyes. being related to Britain they could see mystical creatures as could you, slight lights of pinks, blues, and yellows floated about them. Mostly keeping from Scotland.

"we..gotta...gotta.." You said through panting breaths.

"leave?" Wales offered. You nodded quickly, the bleeding from your head and the pain coming front your wings didn't leave much for collecting your breath.

"there's still the chain." Scotland said yanking on the chain for emphasis.

the faeries that flew around the brothers now surrounded the vanguard in distraction. It wasn't the greatest at hitting small objects. Wales went to the end of the chain and began to yank with all of his strength. All it did was turn the attention of the vanguard.

"you ain't helping," Scotland commented. He scooped you up, looking over to Sealand still watching from his perch. He nudged his head for him to follow, the boy ran down the stairs to the door.

the vanguard went forward with lance. Wales got the good idea of pulling the chain in front of the down swinging lance. It made contact with the lance. Cracking it...


	8. Table Medicare

Your vision filled with light. This you landed onto a lap, sitting onto your wings that made you cry out. A arm wrapped around your back and pulled the weight from the back.

you looked up at Norways face. Groaning in pain so you he stood, having sitting on a couch. "What happend?" He asked, you noticed that the living room had Iceland and his bird sitting on the arm chair.

"vanguard... Britain's home..." You gasped. a sharp raise of pain shot through the crown the of your head. With a _thunk _your damaged horn fell off.

"eww," Denmark said entering the room, "how did she get here?"

"not now," Norway hissed. For a skinny guy he could easily hold your weight. "take Berwald and Tino and go to Britans. Now." He orderd.

Based on his voiced Denmark knew better then to qustion him. Getting back upstairs he returned soon with a hilariously large axe. Sweden followed, fastening a dark blue cloak onto his shoulders. Tino followed behind the two of them. A sniper rifle on his back and fixing a little white hat.

"Told him...not to... Open the damn...thing." You half laughed. Norway nodded as if he was listening to you and taking you to the kitchen table. Placing you onto the table on your stomach.

"Her wings broke." You heard norway half mumble to Iceland. He stood next to his older brother, the bird sat next to your head. "You all right?" He asked, you smiled at the funny way he talked.

"Totally...fine." You whisperd.

Iceland came into your line of vision, "can you 'hold her hand'?" Norway asked his brother. Iceland nodded and took your hand, you half smiled until you could feel scissor cutting open your shirt.

"Germany's gonna be pissed." you mutterd, that cracked a smile from Iceland. With the back of your shirt now open Norway took hold of the wing that was shifted awkwardly. you cringed as it moved in pain.

Iceland went to the front of the table and held both of your wrists down in front of you. The bird perched onto your head and snuggled down in A attempt to comfort you. You almost thanked him until Norway shifted your wings.

Iceland wasn't the strongest lad in the world, he gritted his teeth to keep you from moving too much. You felt a few black tears peek at the corner of your eyes from the pain. A dislocated wing wasn't the same as a dislocated limb; they required more shifting and setting until a loud pop made it.

Norway had obviously never done that before. "Why can't you use magic?" Iceland asked, he lent forward onto the table to keep you down as you let out small gasps of cries.

"I don't know how that would react onto this level of familiar." Norway said. "Not to mention she was more human anatomy then others."

Iceland nodded and went back to his job. With a massive pop you screamed in a suck a high tone that you could hear the wee dog cry in annoyance from the living room. Iceland could see her cover her ears from the sound.

"got it," Norway mutterd. He went around the table to the front of you. Carrying bandages with him. You laid as if you were dead, when the bird moved off at you you cringed at the heacache.

"is she okay?" Iceland asked Norway. He lifted you up, putting you on to your back with your back elevated. "She'll be fine, this is probably the first time with this amount of pain onto her wings."

"Not the first time." You mutterd, you leaned back so you rested back on Icelands arm. you let Norway wrap the missing horn on your head, you now felt side heavy. You felt weak resting the still horned side of your head onto his shoulder.

"why had the vanguard wanted you?" Norway finally asked.

"it's because I used to be his pet." you explained. "I was attempting a escape when you had pulled me out. I would thank you for that but I might have just put you people in danger."

Norway looked as if he was going to replie with somethong, but the dog trotted on before he had said anything. You instently let your fangs out and grabbed Icelands sleeve, tearing the fabric.

"still scared of dogs?" Iceland asked.

"Still not calling Norway big brother?" You asked.

Norway smiled but the phone range before he could contribute to the conversation. He went to answer as Iceland helped you from the table, wrapping your arm around his shoulder. There dog let out a yip and followed you, you still grabbed Iceland's arm in fear, bearing your teeth at the dog.

Iceland set you on the couch and there was a sudden angry meow. You noticed you had almost sat on a cat, a long and strong looking cat. He had a blue/gray coat and a white chest. He seemed to have a permanent glare on his face, lines going over his eyes made him appear to have glasses. A blue and yellow ribbon was around his neck. He sat on the couches arm like a perch. He glared at you.

"he looks like-"

"Sweden." Iceland finished for you, he sat next to you on the couch, blushing a little at the fact that the shirt was torn open at the back, lightly slipping forward. "He's not as mean as he looks."

you reached out and petted the cat, it looked at you with question. Until you scratched under his chin, his eyes closed and leaned forward into your touch. He purred lightly at it and rubbed his head against your shoulder.

"there's nothing there," Norway said entering. "the vanguard is gone and Scotland has a broken arm. Russia had turned the entry off, but he has right now attempting to have it turned on to get the vanguard back into its realm."

"Where did it go?" Iceland asked.

"Probably looking for you." Norway said.

"and we have nothing armed, considering you had sent those three off." you mumbled.

"I have my own protection." Norway said playing with the phone still.

that was when you saw what was stationed behind Norway. He had probably summoned it just then. A large green troll I'm the doorway, it was so freaking cute with a green beard and small tooth sticking out from its mouth.

"cool," was what you mumbled. "Can't you just return me? Well not to that realm anyway but to some where not here. Or there, or really anywhere with dogs." You said.

"there's a realm without dogs?" Iceland asked.

"I don't think we can right now. It's complicated when there is a transferable Familiar. but this Beelzebub should know how." Norway said, he stroked his chin. The Troll behind him copied him, but he actually had a beard. "If he can actually break the chain the we can successfully return you. We just need a distraction for after he releases you and some form of protection."

"so call America and Switzerland?" Iceland asked.


	9. Late night flight

You nervously tapped your foot as you sat at the table, a cup of liquid steaming chocolate I'm front of you. Finland made it when he had returned, that boy was far too nice to be in this situation. wearing a new tank top of dark yellow. The chain led upstairs to Norway's room, America and the stranger switzerland would be here in the morning.

the chain barely moved as he rolled in his sleep. You just got tired as it shifted with nothing to do in this home. Standing and grabbing a firepoke you went to Norway's room. Slowly up the stairs, entering his room and placing the poker next to his hand. You moved his hand so it was over the poker. Smacking his head so he goltes awake, grabbing the poker and the chain merging to the poker.

"thank you." You whispers as he fell back asleep.

now with a small form of freedom you left the house. You should have thought of this before one of your wings was dislocacated and possibly broken. Stepping up onto the ledge of the deck. jumping upward and letting the wings expand, the wind took the next step.

with a single flap you cringed in pain, the stary sky got closer until it seemed you could touch them. There were no stars in your realm, only the red ceiling that was called the Sky. The air seemed cleaner here, less stuffed.

dipping down you hurtled to the grass, arching upward to the sky once more. going as though you were standing on air and looking to the home, seeing Iceland watching you from the porch.

"so those things do work?" Iceland asked when you hovers near him. The poker was tucked in your belt loop, Iceland wore black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. His hair was shinny in the moon light.

"wanna ride?" You asked, twitching your eyebrow up for emphasis.

"r-ride?" Iceland asked. His face was beginning to blush at what you had said.

"yeah, just hold on." You said holding Iceland as though it were a hug. You giggle to yourself as you realized what he thought you meant.

You lifted him up bridal style. Your wings spreading to their full length and shooting upward. Iceland grabbed around your neck for support as you reached a high point of the sky. You smiled as you hovers above the home.

"Wow, so this is how feels." Iceland said. Letting go of your neck. he shifted so he his back was to you with your arms wrapped around his chest.

"your puffin is named ?" You asked flying toward trees again.

"he kinda named himself..." Iceland mutterd.

You flew around with him for a good half a hour. Touching down at a clearing when you noticed how cold Iceland was. mortals, or whatever they were, got colder as they went higher.

"are you really going to go back to your own realm?" Iceland asked. "Isn't your old master or owner there?"

you pulled your knees to your chest. "Probably not," you said thinking aloud. "Maybe I can find a realm with fluffy creatures instead of demons or humans."

"so those exsistice?" Iceland asked.

you smiled as his qustion. Even as the peeking stars was growing dull with the burning sun that began to rose. You eyes were a reflection of the orb that rose, Iceland could see your fascination with the sun.

"if you leave you'll never see the sun again." Iceland reminded you. You looked at him, the wee smile on your face dying. He stood and helped you up.

Holding him again you flew into the air. Heading home as you could hear someone with a American accent yelling about how he was the hero.

* * *

A hour and a held later the stranger Switzerland arrived. With a young girl whith the same hairstyle only accompined by a ribbon. Switzeland stood in front of his female friend and looked over you as if you were a threat.

"it's nice to meet you mr. Switzerland." said, aware of the guns he carried.

The young girl nodded to you. You looked to Norway for help but he was giving you nothing. Just staring to his coffee as if to escape the situation. Sweden sat at the corner next to Finland, He ate eggs while Finland had that smile of his.

"this should take a bit to explain..." Norway said.

the time of "a bit" was around a hour. You paced as Norway explained what was going to happen. At that time Denmark had trudged downstairs, shirtless and grogged.

"-ady, (Name)?" Norway asked.

after a moment you hadn't replied.

"(Name)?" Norway asked again.

"What? Yes." You said turning from Denmark. You noticed Litchenstin was staring at his chest too so it wasn't as awkward. she was beet red from being caught.

"are you ready?" Norway repeated.

you looked at Iceland and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am."


	10. Protection

The basement had been prepared the night before. Norway positioning you at the front of the pentagram. He stood in the middle while the others stood at the front and back of the basements open room. You bit your lip in nervousness. Rubbing your hands on the pants.

"do we need virgins blood or eye of newt or something?" Denmark asked from his place.

"shut it, Dane." Norway spat flipping through the pages.

"found it." Norway finally said.

"I'm getting paid for this, right?" Switzerland asked.

Norway ignored him. He began reading down things from the books and somethings in what seemed to be Latin. You didn't understand what he was saying but you knew it had a lot of letters you couldn't pronounce. The pentagram began to glow and the cloak Norway wore flutters as he continues to talk.

With the finishing words the pentagram turned blue. The sound was a mix of a zap and a splash. Seemingly walls appeard from the star lines. The center was a circle that Norway stood in the center of of. He seemed to be slightly smiling at his success. Until it turned red and he was thrown back.

in his standing place was Beelzebub. while he still stood at the center one of his hounds exited the circle. You let out a wee cry of fear at the sight of them. They circled you and sniffed at your wings and clothes. They were hairless with welts and oversized teeth. You heard the clicking of a safety being turned off of a gun. Switzerland had his gun trained to the hounds, as had Finland from the stairs. His sniper rifle had a red dot onto the hounds forehead.

"I knew you would miss me." Beelzebub said. His arms crossed with a lack of hair shaved into shapes. His skin was a feat red, nails a black and eyes just non existent. Unlike you he had no wings But horns that completely encircled his head.

"missed you so bad." You muttered. You took a step forward and let him touch you. You could see a dazed Norway behind him, he watched you. When he gave the signal they would fire. Or in Denmark's case charge.

you cringed as Belzabub caressed your face and neck. You would think a hell dimension would be hot but his hands were ice cold. It's when he gripped the chain with both hands and snapped it did you finally break away.

Norway rose his arm and two shot were fired. Switzerlands fired two more shot in the span of a second after the first. The hounds muffled but went at you, jumping up over them. You completely crashed into Sweden in a attempt to escape. Luckily the man was tall and strong enough to hold you still.

it was a flash of angry swings from denmark toward the hound to the left. You danced out of Swedens grasp and allow him arm room. It was Belzabub that matters the most at this fight.

"May I barrow this?" You asked Finland. Taking the army knife from his side belt. He was obviously having too much fun with his sniper rifle.

you stood next to Denmark as he looked over the now dead hound. "Next chance you get charge at him." You whisperd. Denmark grinned and drove forward, you sprinted forward after him. When Belzabub knocked Denmark to the side you slammed the knife into the circle near his feet.

With the pentagram broken the entryway reopened. It became a vaccine affect to anything of the opposite realm. Including you, atremoting to grip the asphalt as it pulled you back.

America gripped you arm as you were pretty much stretched. You knew America was strong but he was cringing to keep a grip on you. It was the wings that were truly killing you, the cold wind was painful.

it wasn't until Norway had chanted something from the book that it stopped. You crashed into America after it stopped. He groaned as the two of you hit the ground, "I think I landed on my keys."

"I'm sorry." you mutter rolling off him. Iceland helped you to your feet. "It seems as if you can't go back to that realm." He said.

"yeah, well, there's a pretty sun here." You smiled.


End file.
